


Happy Skywalker Family AU

by asarahworld



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Anidala Week 2017, F/M, Gen, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Written for Anidala Week on Tumblr.





	Happy Skywalker Family AU

Anakin entered the kitchen just in time to see Luke using the Force to replace the cookie jar back on top of the conservator. Wordlessly, he summoned the cookie from his son’s hand, breaking it in half.

“You know, your mom gives you cookies every day after dinner,” Anakin said conversationally. Luke looked from his broken cookie to his father.

“I was practicing,” Luke’s eyes are drawn back to the cookie. “Master Yoda said that training is important.”

Anakin smiles at the simplicity of Luke’s explanation. “Speaking of your Master, aren’t you supposed to be in the temple right now?”

“No. Master Yoda had somewhere else to be today. I’m waiting for Leia.” Luke’s eyes flicker to the cookie once more, and Anakin gives him half of it.

“Our secret,” Anakin grins, and Luke’s smile blossoms. Anakin can’t help but feel proud of his son, even for doing something as childish as sneaking cookies. He’d be proud of anything Luke did, honestly, and he pulls his son in close. Luke, and Leia, how could he not be proud of them? Luke wriggles and Anakin realizes that he had been holding the boy very close. He releases his son and watches as Luke runs to greet his sister. He starts when he feels a hand laying on his shoulders (years spent being another’s property have left him overly-cautious when being touched unexpectedly), relaxing when he sees it is Obi-Wan. Leia runs past him in a flurry of activity, already intent on sharing her day’s experiences with her twin.

“I was ready to stop taking on apprentices when you left the Order,” Obi-Wan shakes his head, watching his Padawan. Anakin knows this already and smirks.

“Yeah, and then you met my daughter.” Anakin looks at the wall chrono and his smirk grows softer, becoming a tender smile.

“Padmé comes home today, doesn’t she?” Obi-Wan says knowingly. Anakin nods, thinking of his wife.

“It has been a long month at the Senate. Even now, there are still seeds of the Chancellor’s corruption rooted in the government.” Anakin’s eyes grow darker, remembering how Sidious sought to use him, turn him into Sith.

“And you are certain that he did not have an apprentice? A new apprentice,” Obi-Wan is quick to clarify. He, too, remembers Darth Maul and Count Dooku.

“A Sith has only one apprentice,” Anakin says darkly and Obi-Wan does not press the subject, for no one dwells upon Darth Vader’s brief existence for long. They sit in content silence, watching as the children play.


End file.
